Daphne Greengrass-Helsing
by Dantai
Summary: Daphne Greengrass has inherited the Hellsing Organisation and all that entails, including a powerhungry family and a secret or two in the basement
1. Chapter 1

In the dark, damp, cold basement halls of the Greengrass Mansion, the eldest daughter of the Greengrass estate was running for her life. A deep burning pain shot through her shoulder, and she could hear the cold calculated steps of her uncle.

"My Dear Niece there is no need to run I just want to have a chat about the affairs of the estate." A silky smooth voice says causing fear to run through Daphne. Running further into the dark dungeon, the young blonde hears a defining bang ring in the dark, and a dark red spell grazes past her leg. Letting out a scared squeak, she falls to the ground as she reaches a door marked with what she thinks are protection runes. Crawling forward she pushes the door open, remembering what her aunt told her.

'My dear niece the Hellsing Organization has chosen you, there will be those who want to take it from you. If you find yourself in dire need find the deepest door in the dungenion and it holds the friend you will need.' The old voice of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing whispers in her mind. Looking into the darkness she holds her breath at the horrid smell and her hope falls when all she sees is a rotted fetid corpse.

"There you are you little brat!" The voice of her uncle yells. Turning around Daphne looks on in horror as a fat balding man stands behind her. Two other robed figures in half skull masks stand behind him laughing.

"Finish this Olaf, this will be a boon for when the Dark Lord returns." One of the masked voices says as the other laugh.

"Your a coward uncle!" Daphne yells. Seeing red the fat man grabs her by the hair and lifts her up before backhanding her away. As she falls she spits up blood onto the corpse.

"Remember Niece you should have just not been chosen, simple as that. Avada-" Olaf Greengrass starts to say the words for the killing curse, his wand blowing sickly green, however the sound of rustling chains stops him. Looking to the corpse all three grown wizards step back in horror as it sits up and bends forward to lick the spilled blood from the floor.

"You… you must be my new master." The corpse, now rapidly beginning to regenerate, says facing Daphne. "Ah yes just like last time then huh?" It says in a deep raspy voice. Standing up it breaks the chains as if they were ribbons and walks towards the grown wizards.

"Kill it!" Olaf yells throwing killing curse after killing curse at it. It has no effect on the creature as it continues to march forward barring its fang.

"What are you!?" A masked figure yells in fear.

"I am a fuck mothering Vampier."

4 years Later

Sitting in the back of a black, heavily armored Limo, Daphne stares intently out the window at the passing cookie cutter houses of Surrey, England. That morning when she woke up, she felt her magic pulling her towards the incessantly symmetrical homes of the muggles. Looking up she stares at Alucard, her bodyguard, and the best agent the Hellsing organization had. Next to him was Serras Victoria, another Vampire that helped her Aunt Integra during her time as the head of the Organization.

"Has the feeling stopped?" Alucard asks, as he checks his Casull.

"No, in fact it has gotten stronger." Daphne says as she looks to where her magic is drawing her, noticing that there are police sirens filling the night sky.

"It would seem fate has decided to help us out on this one." Serras says with a small grin.

"There is no such thing as fate Police Girl." Alucard chides. The limo pulls up next to the police cars, and the driver quickly gets out to open the door.

"What the bloody hell is going on here." The lead officer asks as Daphne and the others walk forward.

"I am Daphne Greengrass of the Helsing Organization and we have been called in by your superiors." Daphne says, trying to fight down her nerves.

"Right well little girl, you and your parents need to-" The officer starts to say but he is quickly silences by a beastial growl. Looking back to the house the cop shudders then sighs, waving them forward.

Inside the house Daphne nearly vomits at the blood coating the walls and floors. A large whale like man lay on the floor his throat and chest were ripped open, and judging by the smell he had defecated himself. Stepping over the body the tiro walk further into the house past a smashed cupboard under the main staircase. Daphne's magic was pulling harder, causing her to gasp in pain.

"What the hell was that?" A deep voice booms though the house. A loud thud sounds, like a body hitting the floor, followed by footsteps. Putting a finger to his lips, Alucard quiets Daphne and orders Serras to ready her rifle. From around the corner, a pale man walks forward holding a teenager in a choke hold.

"Potter?" Daphne exclaims in surprise at seeing the black haired boy. Harry's responds by coughing up blood and meekly looking up at Daphne.

"Greengrass… you need to get out of here… now." He says weakly.

"Shut up fool. He is right though, you should run. Gives me more fun." The man says as he growls showing dog like teeth.

"A werewolf, Potter what did you do?" Daphne asks in confusion.

"He was born, the Dark Lord has returned and he demands the boy dead or alive." The werewolf says with a snarl.

Looking to the sky he grins as the full moon beams in through an open hole in the roof. Dropping Harry the werewolf transforms fully and with a dark howl, stabs him through the chest. Daphne's magic pings painfully, mimicking the pain to Harry's injuries. Looking worried Serras goes to comfort her master, while Alucard sighs and calmly aims Casull and fires putting the werewolf down. Walking forward, the old Vampire walks forward, putting another few rounds into the head of the beast, before using his foot to roll the teen over to his back.

"You're still alive?" He whispers to himself as he turns back to Serras and Daphne.

"Master she doesn't look good." Serras says as she tries to calm a thrashing Daphne.

"Wizards," Alucard sighs, "Quickly turn the boy or he will not survive." He says as he holds Daphne down to stop her thrashing. Not questioning her master Serras moves over to Harry and with a sad smiles bites down into his neck.

**AN**

OK so before I am yelled at for making ANOTHER new story… my friend Archer1Eye asked me to write this since I know more about both Harry Potter and Hellsing ultimate. Yell at him ok.

Archer: Yes I am the guilty party who _demanded_ this happen to Daphne. I saw the premise once and wanted something more relevant than a passing glance. Dantai happily accepted the chore, just like BlacSparrow did that one time with Whiskey Rose. I am a terrible friend.

Dantai: Shameless plug is shameless.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Every part of Harry hurt, his chest felt like he had been hit by a lorry truck, he had a splitting migraine, as he literally thought his head was split in half, and for some reason his neck felt like it had been pricked by needles. Groaning, he opens his eyes and is scared fully awake by an image of hundreds of red eyes.

"Ah you are awake- stop screaming!" Alucard yells. Opening his eyes Harry looks around, blinking a few times to get the image of the shadows and eyes out of his mind. Looking around he notices the bare white walls of what seemed to be a guest bedroom. The bed was a queen size four poster bed, with white sheets and a simple black comforter. Next to the bed a man in a black suit and red over coat and oversized hat, sat in a chair working on a muggle pistol.

"Who are you? What happened? Where am I?" He asks as he sits up, his thoughts completely muddied from the pain.

"In order, I am Alucard and your family was attacked by a werewolf from Grayback's pack, the beast put his hand through your chest, and for some reason my Master's magic connected her to you, so we made you into a vampire keep her alive." He says nonchalantly still cleaning his gun.

"Wait you turned me!" Harry yells in fear. He was a Vampire, a dark creature who had to drink blood to survive. Panic settled into his nerves at what that would mean for his remaining years at Hogwarts.

"Not me but my Childe." The man in the suit clarifies, uncaring about the hysterical boy before him.

"Without my consent may I add." A new voice says shocking Harry out of his downward spiral. Looking over he sees Daphne Greengrass in a muggle dress suit walking towards him as if she owns the world.

"I feel like I made the right call here." Alucard says still working on his gun.

"You!" Harry yells, seeing red as his brain catches up. "That thing says he turned me because of you!" From what he could remember from the rumor mill at Hogwarts the blonde Slytherin had inherited a muggle company of some sort, and now both light and dark families kept their distance. That is what he could tell was true. There were some more outlandish rumors of her working with demons and vampires under order from the Queen herself that he never bought into, until now that is. Now that one of said monsters had turned him.

"We saved your life!" She shoots back her temper flaring at the accusation.

"I'm a Vampire now, I have to drink blood to survive, my magic is probably gone, and I'll be stuck as a child unless I let someone kill me. The Wizarding world hates me enough as it is, now they have a reason to try and kill me on sight!"

"Look Potter, there is a lot you don't understand about being a vampire, especially one like Alucard, if I could have, I would have tried to find another way to save you but…" Daphne trails off trying to think of something to say. "Best guess, a magical oath of mine was reacting to your dying."

"So what, my life is worth sacrificing for you to keep going?" Harry's brain was stuck, he couldn't grasp any of what was going on, even as he tried to.

Daphne pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to reign in her frustration at dealing with this ignorant child. "No, I can't exactly talk about it, not right now anyway, and definitely not until you understand more about the Hellsing Organization and your new life." With those words said, the irritated girl left the room to its guest.

"The Wizards are going to throw a bitch fit when they find out we abducted their savior." He says, tilting the paintings as he walks past.

"Yes they are, what the hell are we going to do with that… child." She growls out still irritated with how Harry reacted.

"Well with proper training…" Alucard trails off, enjoying the look of dawning horror on his young master's face.

"Oh Hell." She whispers to herself thinking about the kind of power that would leave Potter. From what she had seen in the Triwizard tournament he was already a capable wizard, with a decent spell repertoire, and the amount of luck he had was nothing to snuff at. Of course there were also rumors of what happened in his first and third years.

"He could be a valuable asset to the Hellsing Organization, imagine it a little mini-me." He says causing Daphne to go even more pale than she already was. Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighs heavily.

"While I can't deny that he would be powerful, especially if he doesn't fast like Seras does, we don't exactly have the time to train him." She says. Alucard is about to respond when Seras materialises from the shadow with an envelope.

"From the Queen Ma'am." The blonde vampire says as she hands Daphne the envelope. Taking the envelope, she quickly opens it and reads it before crumpling it into a mess and facepalming.

"No, no no no no, absolutely not, god damn it." Daphne yells before throwing the letter at Alucard. "How did you do it, he's only been here for a day?"

"I didn't do anything." He says, a shit eating grin on his face.

"What does it say Ma'am?" Seras asks.

"Well… it would seem that we have to train Potter." She all but growls out.

"So we get to keep him?" Alucard asks his smile getting even wider. Glaring at him Daphne almost stomps back to the room but decides to get herself under control before having to force more of her problems into Harry's life.

Once calm, she eases the door open only to see that the room shockingly didn't look like someone threw a tantrum in it, but rather just had one depressed boy staring into space atop the bed. Harry looked at her as she opened the door, and whatever blankness he once had was replaced with a bitterness only having one's life stolen from themselves could create.

"What do you want Greengrass." He growls out, causing Daphne's temper to return for a moment.

"I received a letter from my boss, the Queen, to… offer you a place in the Hellsing Organization." She says picking her words carefully. Harry seems caught off guard by the offer.

"You expect me… to work for you, this is why you had me turned isn't it?" He accuses standing up and crossing the room in the blink of an eye.

"I already told you I didn't order you to be turned!" She yells back finally snapping.

"Really, I'm turned into a Vampire by your pet monster, and now you want me to work for you seems like a pretty good plan to me." He screams.

"Potter that is enough, what would it take for you to beleive me a fucking oath?" Daphne asks exasperated, throwing Harry for a loop.

"Yes." Harry's quiet response put Daphne on the same uneven mental footing he was now on.

"What?" Daphne asks, her mind short circuiting for a second.

"Give me an oath, on your magic that you didn't give the order for me to be turned into this… this." He says, his voice an unnerving calm.

After a deathly quiet moment, Daphne sighs in resignation. "Alright… Fine… I, Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass Hellsing do swear on my magic that it was not by my orders and against my wishes that Harry Potter was turned into a vampire. So I say so mote it be." As she speaks her magic swirls around her, and when she finishes it her body glows blue briefly before flashing back to normal.

"Well that was a fun little light show, now kid, ready to learn to be a real fucking vampire?" Alucard asks as he walks through the door.

**AN **

So here is chapter 2 written the SAME DAY AS CHAPTER 1 AND 3 Blame Archer if my other stories are delayed.

Archer: I proudly take full responsibility that I forced this upon Dantai, and became beta-reader and as consequence for my usual bashing of his writing turned this into a collab. Also, this was almost a soul bond fic but I found a reasonable way to stop that trash. Cheers to Daphne being a Hellsing meaning she swore a magical oath to protect Britain. Since Harry is required to kill Voldemort, that means the oath could in theory force her hand on matters regarding him.

Dantai: Fuckin prick. Chapter three will be out in a week. (Archer had to spellcheck this. My roasting is valid!)((didn't say it wasn't valid just called you a prick))

:)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Sitting at the head of the Hellsing Board table Daphne internally groaned as the old codgers spoke. It was the monthly meeting Parliament held over the expenses of the Hellsing Organization along with discussions on how Alucard and Seras were performing. It had been a month since Hellsing had officially hired Harry on and she knew the problem of the extra paycheck would be brought up sooner or later. However that was a back thought to something that Alucard had informed her of. Harry held a soul shard in his scar, and when he learned about it, his anger was palpable.

"Ms. Hellsing there is one more matter we must bring up, over the past month a new expense has been found, under the name Harry Potter?" One of the fatter Parliament members asks leaving the question in the air.

"Yes, around the beginning of the summer a young wizard named Harry Potter was attacked by a Werewolf, my magic forced me to act and Seras turned him, he now is in the employ of the Hellsing Organization." She explains calmly.

"Much to said young wizards disapproval might I add." A new voice says as Harry melds out of the shadows around Daphne.

"Noted Mr. Potter, any other business to bring up?" The man asks, silently freaking out at seeing Harry appear out of nowhere. Seeing no one speak up Daphne sighs and leaves Harry close behind her.

"I thought I told you not to come." She seethes as she walks away.

"Yeah but something Alucard said really rang with me… so I came anyway." He says smiling wider than he had in days.

"And what did he say?" She asks hesitantly.

"Something about living through me so he can work on his reputation or some shite." He says nonchalantly.

"Oh dear god no. Please no." She whispers to herself as she continues to walk. Looking around she checks to see if anyone is around, and when she is satisfied that no one is watching she pulls out a small gold coin and presses it into her chest, port keying away. Landing in the Greengrass sitting room she stumbles forward slightly before an arm catches her and rights her.

"Careful Ma'am." Seras says as she helps Daphne stand up fully.

"I'm fine thank you Seras, where is Alucard?" She asks brushing off her suit.

"He said something about getting a light snack." Seras says without much of a care on the matter.

"Huh at this rate they might actually notice." Daphne says with a small smile.

"Voldemorte already noticed, he wasn't happy." Harry says, again melding out of the shadows, an entrance that was quickly becoming his favorite.

"Well, his men shouldn't have targeted my family." She says her smile turning dark.

"Preaching to the choir on that one." Harry remarks dryly.

"Speaking of, have you fed from blood yet." Seras asks meekly.

"No I have not." He says giving Daphne a side glance before stumbling.

"It's not healthy to use you powers like that and not feed, remember what happened during your first walk?" Daphne chides, causing Harry to remember the seven hours he spent under an oak tree waiting for the sun to go down after he first started to experiment with his powers.

"Yes I remember, it was only a week ago." He mumbles. Rolling her eyes Daphne rolls up the sleeve of her suit, and casting a quiet 'diffindo' on her wrist, letting the blood flow for a minute she grabs a nearby cup and lets it fill up.

"Drink, now." She says forcing the cup into Harry's hands. Taking the cup, he slowly drinks it, letting blood do it's best to nourish him.

"Nice little snack huh?" Alucard asks as he phases through the wall. "Not as good as blood from the source but it will do." He adds, causing Harry to blush as best his undead complexion would allow.

"You!" Daphne coldly states, turning her stern gaze from Harry to the No-Life King. "Behave! I go to my first meeting since Harry joined us and you convince him to scare the committee shitless."

"Alright Harry, you and me, we have more training to get through before you are ready for school." Alucard says completely ignoring his fuming boss. Gulping Harry shakes his head and is about to follow when a knocking at the door stops them.

"Well I better get that. Meet up with you later Alucard bye." Harry says quickly before running off as fast as his heightened abilities could take him. Running to the door he takes a moment to straighten himself and smooth out his clothes before opening the door.

"Move Potter, where is she." The loud voice of Tracy Davis half asks half yells at the fledgling vampire as the redhead tried to charge past. Tracy was one of the oldest friends Daphne had, and the last that she had after taking over the Hellsing Organization, she was also the only Wizard that knew Harry was living at the Greengrass estate.

"Her office, as usual." He says pointing towards the direction of the office and swiftly stepping out of the way.

"Good, now if you will excuse me." Tracy says pushing past Harry. Harry just looks on in confusion as the redhead continues to storm the mansion to reach her friend.

"Alright Harry, enough running… Let's go for a walk." Alucard says grabbing Harry's shoulder before he even realized his only escape had just abandoned him.

* * *

Harry groans as his back slams against a thick oak tree, three of his lower vertebrates snapping from the impact. Standing up, he lets slip another sound of pain as his magic and blood began to work on repairing the damaged bone. Unfortunately he can't wait for his slow to improve regeneration as a fist comes flying at him. Snapping his wand up he shoots off two blasting hexes, blowing dust into the air, and letting him hide.

"Good your regeneration is getting better, that should have crippled you." Alucard yells as he shoots the tree, cutting it down as if by a chainsaw. With a whispered 'shit' Harry shadow walks behind Alucard and readies a cutting curse to sever his head from his neck but a bullet to his face puts a halt to that plan.

"Good try… in a couple of decades you might be good enough to rival Anderson." Alucard says as he nudges Harry's unmoving body.

"Did you finally put him down?" Daphne asks as she comes out wearing an ice blue summer dress, one of the few articles of clothing she owned that wasn't robes or a dress suit.

"I don't think so, I only shot him… in the head." Alucard says still studying the unmoving body. Rolling her eyes Daphne walks over to Harry and pulls out his wand casting the stinging jinx on his most sensitive parts.

"Oh Fuck." He groans as he rolls to the side, shrinking into the fetal position.

"Nope still alive." Daphne says as she walks away. Sitting up Harry takes a deep breath as his body heals, and when he finally stands Alucard hands him a blood bag to drink.

"Thanks." He says grateful for the drink.

"Go get cleaned up, you have a date with Junior." He says nodding over to Daphne.

"Why do you call her Junior, bat brain?" Harry asks as he sinks his teeth into the blood pack.

"Because I remind him of Integra." Daphne says as she glares from her spot on the back porch in an attempt to hide the sense of pride the name has inspired ever since she learned its meaning.

"Who?" Harry asks.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the last head of the Hellsing Organization. My mundane aunt." Daphne explains, the respect for the woman clear in every word.

"They are enough alike to actually be unnerving. It helps that you are becoming a little mini me to balance her out." Alucard says happily as he pats Harry on the back.

"Another question, you call her mundane… not muggle?" Harry asks still confused by the difference and not wanting to think of how Alucard is influencing him.

"Think of it like a lesser form of Mudblood, muggle is still a slur, especially to the Hellsing Organization. If one mundane could stare down over fifteen vampires and win with only a sword where a group of wizards with those numbers reversed would die pathetically, the idea of them being lesser in any sense is truly offensive." Daphne took a deep breath, calming herself after finally having an opening to vent her hatred of that one word. "I really hate that word."

"Then there was good old Abe, the founder of the Hellsing Organization."

"Abe?" Both Daphne and Harry ask in unison at the unfamiliar name.

"Abreham Van Hellsing, he is the one who… 'hired' me." Alucard explains putting air quotes on hired as he spoke in the same respect filled voice Daphne had. "Never underestimate the mundane. They are a lot less full of hot air than magicals."

The teenagers nodded, knowing wisdom from the Vampire was truly rare. "Enough reminiscing go get dressed Potter, and by God shower, you may not sweat anymore but you still bleed and get covered in dirt.

Harry nods and goes to walk off before getting a contemplative look. "By the way Greengrass… Daphne, I've never said this but… thank you for having Alucard deal with the Death Eaters enough that we can still go out in public" Harry says in a rare moment of sincerity.

"They deserved it, for what happened to my parents." Daphne says, remembering the first time this was brought up, and how it was one of the first things to mend the sizable rift between the two teens.

"Right, I'm going to go clean the dirt and blood from my hair." Harry says as he explodes into a swarm of bats.

"He is going to need to get that under control when we go back to school." She sighs, not even letting her mind humor the idea of a quiet year at Hogwarts.

"In four years this is the first time you've worn a dress, special day?" Alcuard asks with his usual smile.

"It. Is. Hot." She snarls before stomping off, a tell tale sign she was still a teen.

Thirty minutes later, Daphne was by the stairs, now in regular wizard robes, and in her arms was a second set for Harry to wear, since the only clothes he had were the same t shirt and jeans that he had when he was attacked.

"Alright Daphne, let's get going." Harry says as he walks down the stairs.

"Nuh-uh not yet, put this on first." She says as she holds the robes out for him. Rolling his eyes he takes the robe, and throws them on over his regular clothes.

"There… good enough?" He asks as he ties the robes on properly.

"For now. First we need you to get to Madam Malkins, then to Gringotts." She says as she grabs his hand. Pulling out a small ribbon she holds it to her chest, activating the portkey and swirling them away.

**AN**

Here ends chapter 3 and with it my ability to write for the night… GOD WHY ARCHER.

Archer: If I weren't desperate for sleep too (we've been at this for ten hours straight folks, I've kept tabs) because it is past midnight for me, you know I'd talk both of us into getting chapter 4 ready too.

Dantai: I was gonna work on more Fire and Water but nooo someone put ideas in my head, and fuck you Archer chapter four will come another day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Landing in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry stumbles forward while Daphne stood still, not affected like Harry was. Standing up Harry dusts off his robes and grumbles as the people look at the duo in confusion.

"So that's why you have been practicing so much." Daphne says nonchalantly, concealing her amusement behind her icy blue eyes.

"Wizarding transport is fucking stupid." Harry grumbles still annoyed by his not so graceful landing.

"That's why I'm a traitor. Mundanes at least know how to improve what they make." Daphne says, a small sarcastic smile on her face. Rolling his eyes Harry follows behind her ignoring the hushed whispers of the pub patrons, which he hears loud and clear.

"So, what lovely gossip are we stirring up?" Daphne asks quietly.

"Less than I expected. They seem too shocked at the boy-who-lived living, and with the muggle loving traitor to articulate anything past that right now." He explains as his ears pick up a particularly nasty comment from an older witch.

"They really should stop calling you that title. It lost its accuracy." Daphne jokes under her breath, getting a small chuckle from Harry.

"True, so where did you say we are going first?" Harry asks as he scans the Alley, with his new senses.

"Madam Malkin's, even if we could get you clothes from your cousin they likely wouldn't fit you anymore." She says as they weave through the crowd. Her voice mostly neutral minus the underlying current of smug satisfaction at rubbing in a point.

"Yeah yeah Vampires can still grow to maturity, I was wrong." Harry quietly says so that only she can hear him.

'Teach you to yell at me, arse.' She thinks to herself as they enter the small clothing shop. The shop was mostly empty minus one or two Hogwarts students who wanted to get their shopping done early.

"Wait, do we even know what we need for school, neither of us have gotten our Hogwarts Letters." Harry says as an attendant motions them forward.

"Professor Babbling gave me both of our lists." Daphne says before turning her attention to the waiting attendant.

"He needs a whole new wardrobe, wizarding and mundane, and quickly, we have a meeting with Gringotts in an hour." She snaps to the witch in irritation at the momentary confusion on the word mundane.

"Yes Ma'am, if you could stand up on the platform sir then we can get your measurements and have you out of here quickly." The matron shakily says as a spelled measuring tape begins to wrap around Harry while she takes notes in an attempt to distract herself from the scowling Blonde.

"Well someone's wound up, what's the matter Greengrass." A sickening silky voice says. Turning to the voice Daphne has to suppress a groan as Draco walks into the shop with his usual swagger.

"Malfoy, what did I tell you about my name." Daphne says devoid of emotion letting her gaze express her irritation at the blonde ponce on it's own.

"Yes, yes you're a Hellsing now, what a decrepit muggle name." He sneers back at her. The two lock eyes for a moment, neither backing down. Watching from the platform Harry rolls his eyes at the two Slytherins before stepping off and walking over to them.

"Really Malfoy, this is how you spend your free time, a pissing contest… with a woman?" Harry asks causing both teens to look over to him. One in annoyance, and the other trying hard to hide her smirk. "Because I wasn't aware you had drawn that shot a straw in life."

"Potter. I I don't remember you ever being so crass before. Did hiding with the muggle-lover rub off on you?" Malfoy's derisive remark was impressively unimpressive to Harry.

"No, I've just kept a lid on it. Until recently that is, this one concept just really resonated with me. It's a simple one really. Its go fuck yourself." Harry says as he gives Malfoy the finger.

"Classy Potter, she teach you that as well?" Malfoy snarks.

"Nope, the butler. I'm sure you've met him before. Big guy, fancy clothes, gets off to the world hating him beyond simple existence."

"I see, you two must get along splendidly." Malfoy spits.

"Yes, yes, Harry and my staff are good friends. Now if you don't excuse us, I've got a new employee to sign on." Daphne says, her voice conveying nothing but boredom.

"Wait… I'm getting paid for this?" He asks as Malfoy huffs and tries to shoulder Harry out of his way, only to stumble instead.

"Yes, and you will be reimbursed for the past month." She says with a sigh internally cursing every minute she had been forced to leave Alucard with the boy.

"What's my health plan like?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. Daphne groans and holds her head in her hands while Harry laughs.

"Shut up Potter. Are you done being measured?" She asks as she notices the attendant has moved on to dealing with Draco.

"Yeah the clothes will be ready in about an hour." He says.

"Good let's get going." She says as she walks away not letting him reply. Walking down the Alley the hurry to the Bank. Walking up the steps, Daphne gives the Guard Goblins a short nod before pushing open the door. As the duo walk into the bank they head immediately towards the nearest open teller and wait for him to look up from his work.

"Name please." The Goblin snarls without looking up from his paper.

"I am Daphne Greengrass-Hellsing and this is Harry Potter, we have a meeting with the Hellsing Account Manager." Daphne says keeping her tone steady. After four years of dealing with the Goblins Daphne had managed to gain their respect, due in large part to having Alucard's Loyalty. Still the lack of emotions the Goblins had, other than unhappy, left Daphne unnerved.

"Follow me." The Goblin says as he hops down from his desk and leads the duo down a long hallway filled with door. On each door there was a gold plaque that held the occupants name written in Gobbledygook.

"Manager Sharpclaw will be with you shortly." The teller says as he turns and leaves. Daphne, looked quickly around and when she was sure it was just her and Harry she started to fidget with her hands. Looking down to her Harry raises an eyebrow at his bosses strange antics.

"You alright?" He asks as he leans against the wall opposite from her.

"I'm fine." She says glaring at him. Holding his hands up he sighs as she goes back to fidgeting with her hands. It doesn't last long as the door opens and a Goblin in a blue suit steps out.

"Ms. Greengrass-Hellsing, Mr. Potter, please come in." He says monotone as he sweeps his hands for the two to enter. Taking a deep breath, Daphne puts her business face back on and confidently strolls in with Harry following right behind her.

"Thank you for meeting with us Manager Sharpclaw, I understand that your time is valuable." Daphne says as she gives a short bow with her arms slightly extended to her sides, palms facing Sharpclaw. She stays like this for a minute as Harry tries to imitate her before Sharpclaw returns the bow. As the three stand up they all lock eyes before the hard line on the Goblin Accountant's face softens to a sharp toothed grin.

"Your etiquette is improving youngling." Sharpclaw smiles as he sits down behind his raised desk.

"Thank you Sharpclaw." Daphne says a small prideful smile on her face.

"Now onto business, what brings you and this nightwalker here today?" Sharpclaw asks, giving just the barest of glances to Harry.

"We need to open a Hellsing account for him with a biweekly payment plan, same as with Alucard and Seras." Daphne says as she pulls shrunken papers from her robes and hands then to the Goblin.

"Well everything seems to be in order. I will pass this along to Manager Ragnok and have him open a third account for the Potter name." He says as he signs the papers and places the in the out box.

"Wait third account?" Harry asks in surprise.

"Yes there are currently two other accounts under the name of Harry Potter. The trust vault which will be replaced with the Potter Family vaults once you turn sixteen, and a second account, similar to the one you requested that we open, where money is taken from the trust vault to an account simply named Fawkes.

"Dumbledore." Harry growls as he grips the arm of the chair, cracking the wood.

"How much is being paid and how often?" Daphne asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

"An amount equal to 10,000 galleons has been transferred over so far, not even a drop in the bucket from the Potter accounts to use a Human adage." Sharpclaw says.

"And how much is in the Potter accounts?" Harry asks wearily.

"I will have Manager Ragnok send you an invoice, will that be all?" He asks as he writes out another ledger to send off.

"That will be all, thank you Manager may your pockets overflow with gold." Daphne says as she bows to him, Harry again trying to imitate the bow.

"And may the blood of your enemies nourish your allies." Sharpclaw says bowing back. Standing up straight the two teens turn and walk out of the office. As soon as the door closes behind them, Daphne gives Harry a quick glance to gage his reaction. To her surprise Harry seems calm, she fully expected for him to be angry or at least to have some form of facial expression.

"You seem calm." She says as they walk through the halls.

"Since Halloween, I have been forced into a tournament that was meant for fully grown wizards, watched a guy who became a good friend die, watched as Voldemort was revived, and after about a month of hell with my family, I was attacked by a Death Eater Werewolf and turned into a Vampire where I have been told repeatedly was the second safest place for me to be... My ability to be pissed has run dry." Harry mutters as he continues to stare blankly forward.

"So are you just gonna let this slide?" Daphne asks curiously.

"Oh hell no." He growls as he begins to walk faster. As they walk out of Gringotts Harry stops for a second to adjust to the sunlight when he hears Daphne quietly groan.

"Oh Shite." She whispers, just barely audible to Harry. Looking away from the sky he glances at Daphne then turns to where she is staring to find Molly, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walking towards them, looks of determination mixed with worry on their faces.

"Harry, there you are, we have been worried sick where have you been?" Molly yells as she rushes up to Harry and Daphne. Who took a tentative step back as they approached.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asks surprised.

"Professor Dumbledore told use you were here so we-." Ginny starts to say but she is quickly cut off as Harry glares at hearing the old man's name.

"So he sent you to fetch me like a bunch of lap dogs." Harry growls out, surprising them.

"Wow mate, what the hell?" Ron asks causing Harry to turn his full attention to the ginger boy.

"Sorry, excuse me for not exactly being satisfied with his oh so marvelous protections beforehand that made me have to run. I guess I'll just go with you to see where he fails to hide me next."

"Dumbledore knows what he is doing, he no wizard dares challenge his skill or power." She tries to defend, although her voice cracks betraying her uncertainty.

"Granger, beating one wizard and being feared by another does not make the Headmaster infallible." Daphne says from her place behind Harry.

"And who are you?" Molly asks as she stairs Daphne down.

"She's the person who actually came to help me when a werewolf attacked." Harry says defending her.

"What, a werewolf? Were you bitten, are you okay?" Molly screeches as she rushes forward to check over the boy who was like a son to her.

"No he didn't bite me, Molly, listen I would love to talk and all but I have to get back to work." Harry says as he pushes past her.

"But your just a child, you shouldn't have a job yet." Molly says surprised at the young man's standoffish demeanor.

"I've been a knight to the Queen since I was ten years old. The woman who gave me the job started at eight. You are a housewife, this is not a matter you have knowledge on." Daphne says as she follows behind Harry. Leaving the Weasleys and Hermione in shock.

"That was surprisingly well handled Potter." Daphne says as she slides next to him.

"Like I said, my ability to get upset has long since run dry." He says as he breathes heavily.

"We need to get back to the manor." Daphne says as she pulls the portkey out and in a second they had disappeared.

**AN**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Done, some two months later. Hey to be fair most of my stories have been slow going.

Archer: and you demanded I let you work on your actual projects instead of my maddening ideas. At least you came back.

Dantai: I want it known I fucking blame you for my inability to write. You and other Haphne Fanfics oh, and Starcraft 2

Archer: Hey Daphne is like the best straight option for Harry. Maybe lesbian too but I feel like that oddly enough has more doors open than straight. Draco is best gay though.

Dantai: GOD DAMN IT WHY WHY START A SHIP WAR MAN YOU KNOW THE DAMAGE THESE THINGS CAUSE!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Walking through the empty halls of Hogwarts, Daphne kept an eye on the moving paintings, noting how every now and again a painting would leave the frame. Behind her Harry seemed simply happy to be back in the castle, however he was scowling, probably from the letter their esteemed headmaster had sent her. He had all but demanded an audience with her, and he had asked that Harry not be informed, however Daphne knew that the trust between them was tentative at best and brought him along since this was his life they would be talking about.

"Potter, how much do you trust the Headmaster?" Daphne asks barely glancing back at the raven haired teen.

"If you had asked me a few months ago I would have said I trust him with my life… now however I'm not sure." Harry says with a deep sigh.

Nodding at his words Daphne schooled her features and made sure her robes were impeccable before approaching the gargoyle. Before either teen could say anything the Gargoyle jumped aside allowing them entrance. Walking up the staircase they wait at the door to Dumbledore's office in silence. It doesn't take long for the door to swing open, and the teens quickly walked in.

Daphne scans the office taking in as many details as possible. Bookshelves lined the walls, stuffed nearly to bursting with old books and scrolls. The desk was covered in papers, inkwells, and broken quills, and behind that there was a self lined with silver knick knacks that seemed to be only half working. Dumbledore sat as his desk, looking over several sheets of paper while Fawks sat on his shoulder quietly singing.

"Ah Ms. Greengrass-Hellsing, thank you for your time, and I see you brought Mr. Potter." The old wizard says. A hint of questioning in his voice.

"Yes well since it is his future you asked to talk about I figured it would be best to bring him along. Who better to determine his life than him?" She answers politely, however there is a small hint of venom in her voice.

"And even if she tried to leave me at the Manor I would just come here anyway." Harry says causing Dumbledore to look at him skeptical while Daphne rolls her eyes almost imperceptibly.

"Anyhow, let us get down to business. Ms. Greengrass-Hellsing, Mr. Potter, would you two mind explaining how Mr. Potter became a Vampire?" Dumbledore asks forgoing any for of tact. Harry's eyes bug out from his skull at the question, while Daphne raises her eyebrow at the question.

"How long have you known?" Daphne asks as she takes her seat in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"After Ms. Granger and the Weaslys shared their memories with me." He explains as he gestures to a stone bowl sitting in the corner.

"Damn you're good." Harry whispers under his breath as he slumps into a chair next to Daphne.

"Ms. Greengrass-Hellsing, may I ask how and why Mr. Potter was turned?" Dumbledore asks as he takes a Lemon Drop from a drawer in his desk.

"A Werewolf attacked the Dursly's home, and put a hand six inches through my chest, Alucard turned me after Greengrass's magic reacted to me dying." Harry explains gesturing to his solar plexus.

"My oath to the Queen and to Albion reacted to Harry dying and caused me to feel great pain. My employees acted without my sayso and turned him." He explains.

"Interesting, did anything else happen after he was turned?" The Headmaster asks, a sparkle in his eye.

"If you're asking about the soul shard, I absorbed it." Harry says scowling. Daphne facepalms at Harry's Gryffindor nature. Dumbledore looks shocked at the statement, and the twinkle in his eyes is gone.

"You absorbed it?" The wizened headmaster asks before slumping down into his chair.

"In absorbing it, all power it had was destroyed, rendering it less than useless." Daphne explains causing the headmaster to sink even further.

"It would seem I have a lot to explain." Dumbledore says after taking a minute to recompose himself.

"A good place to start would be with what all you know about Voldemort and his resurrection." Daphne says, to which Harry agrees.

Dumbledore looks down to his desk for a moment before he starts talking. As he talks about Tom Riddle and the monster he became, he seems to regain a bit of the life he had before the conversation started. After a hesitant moment of silence he also explains what he knew about the soul shard that was in Harry, what he had planned, and what he knew about the prophecy.

"How much of my life did you fuck over?" Harry asks through gritted teeth.

"More than I had any right to, but you must understand, I thought it was the only way." Dumbledore sighs holding his face in his hands.

"Well the situation has changed." Daphne says as she puts a hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to keep him calm.

"You are unfortunately right Ms. Greengrass-Hellsing, I take it you have a plan?" Dumbledore let's out through a heavy sigh.

"I do, the Hellsing Organization can, and will take care of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Voldemort is no longer considered just a Dark Lord, as stated by the treaty between Parliament and the Wizengamot he is now a monster, and he falls within our jurisdiction." Daphne says, her tone colder than usual, leaving no room for argument.

Landing in the Parlor room of Greengrass Manor, Daphne pulls out her wand and cleans off her robes with a few quick scourgify spells. Behind her she can hear the smallest sound of air displacing, signifying Harry's arrival. Turning to him, she scowls for a moment before a bare hint of a smile crosses his face.

"That went better than expected." Harry says with a wide grin. Daphne rolls her eyes at him before spinning on her heel and marching to her office. Harry follows behind her waiting for her orders.

"Now that we have jurisdiction over this, we can act as we need to." She says as they reach her office. Pusing open the door, Daphne is happy to see that Seras and Alucard are already waiting. Sitting down in her chair she looks to the only members of the Hellsing Organization capable of fighting.

"What would you have us do Master?" Alucard asks, a stony sadistic smile on his face.

"We need more people for the Hellsing Organization to get back in proper working order. Seras send this to the Queen, she will want to know we are hiring again. Alucard, I'm sure by now the Death Eaters have noticed your activities, it's time for you to take a break." Daphne says, her tone commanding and calculating.

"As you wish." Alucard says, a small smile playing on his lips.

"We need to cut off the support that Voldemort is rallying, Alucard can.. 'Persuade' the Vampires to stay out of the fight. The next biggest threat would be the Werewolves." She adds looking Harry in the eyes.

"So we get to go after Greyback?" He asks, a vengeful smile playing on his face.

"Indeed, I will ask the Unspeakables to give us any information they may have on his last known movements. He is hiding the Mundane way so don't expect a whole lot of help." Daphne adds.

"Wait Unspeakables?" Harry asks in surprise.

"Yes the Department of Mysteries swore an Oath similar to mine, instead of swearing it to The Ministry or Parliament their Oaths are given straight to the Crown, and to Greater Albion." Daphne explains.

"Alright what happens when we find him?" Harry asks as he leans against the wall, eagerness creeping into his voice.

"If you can catch him unaware you can put him and his entire pack down." Alucard states with a vicious grin.

"Indeed, it will take some time to find him if he is hiding in the mundane world." Daphne says thoughtfully.

"Ma'am, Sirs, if we are fighting werewolves then Harry is going to need to learn not to rely on his spells." Seras says quietly.

"Shite she's right, they are resistant to magic, aren't they?" Harry groans in annoyance.

"I think Dumbledore might be able to help us out here. He was the Transfiguration teacher for a long time wasn't he, then he may have some knowledge on Conjuration and Transmutation." Daphne says mostly to herself.

"Alright back up Greengrass, the hell are you saying?" Harry asks, now incredibly confused by his boss.

"We can ask Dumbledore to lend us some books so you can summon silver in some way to fight Grayback's pack." She explains thoughtfully.

"She's saying you can learn to shoot silver spikes." Alucard simplifies. With a wide grin Harry chuckles at the thought of fighting the werewolves.

"Wicked."

**AN**

Dantai: and thats the chapter folks enjoy… i'm going to go drown myself in a paper on stained glass now.

Archer: Hooray to having graduated! And this is the only place people will hear from me for months because life is actually more busy believe it or not. Don't worry though folks I'll make sure the sla- I mean Dantai keeps writing this.

Dantai: Fucking taskmaster asshole.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

In the weeks leading up to the raid on Greyback's pack the Hellsing Organization had ramped up its hiring process, booming from three Vampires and the board of directors to a fully staffed monster hunting organization. A group of European mercenaries was hired as the guard of the Greengrass estate along with being hired help for Alucard, Seras, and Harry. The Soilwork Company had a good mix of Magical and Mundane members meaning they were well prepared for their first mission. In one of the parlors in Greengrass Manner Soilwork sat being briefed by their new boss, a sixteen year old girl still in school.

"Thank you all for coming, as you know, we here at the Hellsing Organization are dedicated to one thing. Dealing with monsters and madmen who believe themselves of a mystical persuasion." Daphne says as she looks down to the notes she prepared for herself.

"Excuse me girly," A man with a thick accent interrupts "but when is the boss lady gettin here?"

"That would be me." Daphne says, trying not to huff.

"Your joking right, you're signing our paychecks?" Another man asks, not bothering to hide his doubts on the situation.

"She is." Harry says plainly as he phases through the wall causing the entire company to jump into action drawing either side arms or wands.

"Not bad, when I pulled that trick with the Wild Geese they fell over screaming." Alucard says as he pushes open the parlor door.

"What the hell is going on?" Ivan Grosscroft asks as he shifts his handgun from Harry to Alucard.

"These are Harry Potter and Alucard, the Hellsings newest Vampire and the Organization's best hunter respectively." Daphne says. The men and women look at each other, looks of uncertainty on their faces, before holstering their weapons and sitting back down.

"Good, Greengrass what have you told them about the mission?" Harry asks as he leans against the wall.

"Nothing I keep getting interrupted." She seethes before taking a deep breath. "We are going on a werewolf hunt. The pack of known wizard werewolf Fenrir Greyback has been located in Brecon Beacons National park, and we are going to dwindle their numbers. Each of you will be provided with a L129A1 Sharpshooter, and two magazines of silver tipped ammunition. Your armor has been enchanted to withstand being shredded and pierced, and each of you will be provided two high grade flash bangs."

"Damn," one soldier whistles, "thats a lot of kit for a pack of mutts."

"We have it on good authority that Fenrir and his second have managed to become full Lycanthropes. They are to be avoided at all costs and left for Potter or Alucard to deal with is that understood. Each of you has a file, we leave via port key in fifteen minutes." Daphne says before turning to leave Harry hot on her heels.

"Wow wait we?" He asks as he follows her.

"Yes we, I'm coming along." She says as she glares at the tilted paintings.

"You aren't coming Greengrass." He says trying to stop her.

"Oh but I am, you aren't the only one who has been practicing your spellwork."

"But I have the training to handle this." He says.

"I have been training in combat since I became the head of the Hellsing Organization, I have silvered weapons and dragonhide dueling robes, and I have a wider spell repertoire than you remember." She counters.

"And Alucard is just going to allow this?" He asks in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter." She says as she slams the door to her room.

"Stubborn woman!" Harry growls.

"Trouble in paradise?" Grosscroft asks as he walks up next to Harry. His green eyes flash red for a second before he takes several deep calming breaths.

"She is insisting on joining." Harry explains.

"And, if she is our boss, and tall and pasty isn't going to put up a fuss then no need to right?" He asks pointing to Alucard who is checking his own handguns.

"Yeah well shit tends to hit the fan when it comes to my life." Harry sighs.

"Aint your life in this one, it's hers. And judgin by her demeanor I'm gonna guess she's learned to step to the side when she sees the shit comin. " Grosscroft says before taking a good look at Harry.

"Want a weapon Kamerad?" He asks as he holds a revolver out for Harry.

"Got my wand." Harry says as he holds up his Holly and Phoenix feather wand

"Never know when your wand is gonna fail, get a knife at least." He says before also walking away.

* * *

Fenrir had been riding high for the last few days, when he learned one of his younger members was killed in the attack on Potter he had been enraged but since then the brat hadn't been seen and was presumed dead. Voldemort was so happy with the information that he had let Fenrir and his pack have some more freedom in their movements. Taking this freedom in stride he began to terrorize the muggles near the park he and his pack had set their camp in.

"Sir we have caught a new scent." A deep gravelly voice says. Turning his attention away from the hunk of meat he was eating Fenrir notices his second in command approaching.

"Magical or Muggle?" Fenrir asks, a small grin appearing on his face.

"They don't smell like magic." The scarred young man says a feral grin on his face.

"Gascoigne, gather some of the young bloods and get them to test their skills at hunting." Fenrir says turning his attention back to a pile of papers the Malfoy Lord had delivered.

Gascoigne nods and leaves to gather the newest pack members. Looking over to the hill the muggles had been seen, he revels as he feels the wind on his back. However as he looks at the hill, some distance away, a small flash caught his attention, and the wind shifted to blow on his face, carrying the scent of metal, magic, and gunpowder. Growling Gascoine turns just as a series of loud pops fill the air and the members of his pack begin to drop like flies.

"Fenrir get your ass out here, were being attacked." Gascoigne yells as he begins to shift, sniffing for the closest source of magic or metal.

"Sorry mutt but he is a bit preoccupied." A young voice says behind the older man. Turning around the man's hackles begin to rise as he glares at the bright green eyes and lightning bolt scar of one very much alive Harry Potter.

"How are you alive you brat?" Gascoigne growls out.

"I'm not." Is all Harry says before dispersing into a swarm of bats.

"Fucking Vampire." Gascoigne growls as he finishes shifting into his true form, standing at nearly seven feet tall in his hind legs. His form was covered in hair and his maw had shifted to a more wolf-like muzzle. Raising his nose up he sniffs the air and began hunting for Potter. Before he can get far however a high caliber round grazes his hide.

"Not so fast, my apprentice has a grudge to settle with you alpha, I however can happily keep you company." A new, very calm voice says causing a cold shiver to run down his spine.

"And who the hell are you?" Gascoigne asks with as much of a growl as he can.

"I am Alucard of the Hellsing Organization, and that is all you need to know." The red clad vampire says as he brings Casull and Jackal to bear on the Werewolf.

Meanwhile as Alucard entertained himself, Harry floated into the tent of Fenrir Greyback, shifting his body nothing more than cold mist. As he turned back into a more solid form however he immediately felt a fist slam into his face sending him flying out of the tent. Groaning at the already mending fractured jaw Harry sat up to see the Alpha Werewolf stalk out, a baleful snarl on his face.

"How the hell are you alive you half blood bastard." Fenrir growls as his nails begin to elongate into claws.

"I ask that question every day. The only answer I seem to get is fuck you." Harry smirks as he rolls to his feet, wand in hand.

Fenrir growled as he charged the younger wizard who managed to sidestep and dodge every attack the werewolf threw at him. Along with the occasional defensive spell, this was all Harry could do to keep Fenrir at bay. He was playing pure defence and they both knew it. Eventually Fenrir managed to get a lucky shot and cracked down on Harry's shoulder, tearing flesh and snapping bone as he slid past.

"Not bad kid, but a wizard like you is no match for a True Lycan." Fenrir laughs as he turns to what he expects to be a teen writhing on the ground in pain. However he can't help the growl that escapes him as he watches the skin and sinew of Harry's shoulder stitch itself back together.

"It's probably a good thing that I'm not just a wizard now huh?" He asks as he raises his wand. "Lumos." He intones causing a bright light to erupt from his wand.

"Fucking vampire, trying to call for back up?" Fenrir asks as he begins to transform into his lycan form.

"You could say that." A voice says from behind him. Acting quickly Fenrir turns to see a flash of blond hair as a hail of silver bullets rush towards him. Dropping to the ground the silver sails harmlessly over him as Harry flashes next to him, delivering a vicious kick to his gut and sending him flying.

"Greengrass I thought you were supposed to stick with Seras?" Harry asks as he cancels his lumos spell.

"I never agreed to that." She hisses out while glaring at Harry before turning back to Fenrir. Rolling to her left Harry bursts into a swarm of bats to avoid the charging lycan.

"Quit running runt, I will tear you limb from limb." He yells as Harry lands.

Snapping his wand up Harry fires three conjured silver spikes that Greyback grabs easily and crushes. Keeping Greyback distracted Daphne tries to line up a shot when the sounds of growling catch her attention. Acting on instinct she turns to fire when she is thrown by a backhand from a werewolf that snuck up on her. Crawling backwards she awkwardly climbs to her feet, stumbling from the impact of both the backhand and ground. A savage looking woman stalks towards her, looking ready to punce, and as Daphne gets ready for the coming attack, she looks her in the eyes defiantly. Before she can pounce though a resounding crack fills the air as Alucard stands behind the werewolf, her head twisted at a sharp and simply wrong angle.

"Sorry about that Master, got carried away with the beta." He says as he fixes his gloves.

"Alucard, help Potter."

"As you command," He says before flashing away, leaving Daphne to work through the adrenalin flooding her system. Grabbing her wand she shoots up red sparks calling a few Soilworks members over to her, she gives them the same orders as Alucard while Seras leaps down behind her.

"Ma'am, the second and most of the other werewolves have been either killed or have surrendered, Fenrir is the last hold out and judging by how well Harry and Master are working together, that won't be true for much longer." The blonde vampire says. Daphne nods as she turns back to watch.

Alucard and Harry were busy fighting a now fully transformed Fenrir, using hit and run tactics to keep him off balance. As Potter would materialize from a swarm of bats, he would blask Fenrir with either spikes or overpowered reductos while Alucard stayed busy taunting him. It was during one of these taunts that Harry conjured a seven foot spike of silver and sent it hurtling towards Fenrir.

"Hey mutt, catch!" He yells, grabbing Fenrir's attention and lodging the spike right between his eyes. With a meaty thunk Fenrir drops to the ground, twitching slightly. Breathing heavily Harry looks around and notices Daphne talking to Seras and the officer of the Soil Workers. Alucard was a short distance away smiling at Harry, and motioned for him to come closer.

"Potter, it's time you learn the last little bit of what it means to be a vampire." Alucards says as he motions him to an area away from others.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks.

"Remember after you turned and we began training?" Alucard asks as he looks over the battlefield.

"The first time I used my vampire powers, my scar burned, and we learned about the soul fragment." Harry says, thinking about the worst headache he had ever experienced.

"Well when you activated your powers you absorbed the soul. This is what makes us different from regular vampires. Me, you, and the police girl, we can absorb the souls of others." Alucard explained.

"That sounds very… dark." Harry says, looking at Alucard.

"It can be, and while I can do it as easily as breathing for Junior, Police girl needs to drain someone fully to do it."

"And I would have to do the same?" Harry asks.

"No, Seras was mundane, you are a wizard."

"Look no offence bat brian but I don't think I can do this."

"Fine, then let's try something different." Alucard says, a smile spreading across his face.

D: HERE WE GO ABOUT 9 MONTHS AND 1 HECKING DAY BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER… I have no excuse for why this took so long other than… well about a month was spent waiting for fuckass to edit the fight.

Archer: 1 month? No, about that whole wait was on me to quit stalling. Yet here I am still stalling. Damn I'm flighty. Lost in the wind constantly just letting it carry me aloft to different places. No consistency I say and y'all suffered for it. I apologize

D: Eh, a lot of it was also rewriting the fight.


End file.
